Nightmare (Dream Lincoln)
'''Nightmare '''is the name that Dream Lincoln took up after forming a symbiotic relationship with the slime creature that covers his body. He is the twin brother of Dream. He was created by AP100 on fanfiction.net. He is a reference to Nightmare, a character by Jokublog. History Dream Lincoln was the version of Lincoln that was born in the AU known as The Dreamscape House, an AU that takes place in the Dreamscape. As an inhabitant of the Dreamscape, a species known as the Dreamscapers, Lincoln was meant to develop Dreamscaper Powers. Dream Lincoln could not develop his powers properly, and it drove him mad, knowing that Dreamscapers who couldn't develop powers were banished to become a Fallen Dreamscaper. Knowing he was close to being banished, he ran away, and eventually found himself in the Nightmare Forest. A land where trees grew the Nightmare Fruit. Because Dreamscapers believed the fruit to be poisonous to their species, Dream Lincoln decided to go out on his own terms by eating said fruit. It turns out that the rumor was false, and instead amplified his strength and resistance, but at the cost of some sanity. One day he found a dying slime creature, and despite being warned against it, he decided to form a symbiotic relationship with the creature. Letting it feed off of his energy, and in exchange, the creature granted him powers. He eventually tried returning home, but due to his drastic changes, he was attacked. He overpowered all the Dreamscaper Guards that tried to catch him, and he left his universe. Feeling betrayed by his fellow Dreamscapers, he took the name Nightmare. He then decided to explore the multiverse, with only the pure intent to haunt others and fight anything he could. Appearance As Dream Lincoln, he looked like any ordinary Lincoln, but he wore an orange jacket and black gloves along with his traditional jeans and shoes. As the creature called Nightmare, he looks like a pitch black being with dark blue hair. And his eyes and teeth are a very contrasting light blue. Personality As Dream Lincoln, he was quite cheerful in his early life. But he continuously grew more and more grumpy and stressed as he was unable to develop his powers properly. As Nightmare, he is very malicious, often finding joy in the fear of others. He rarely partners up with anyone, but when he does, he makes no hesitation to firmly establish that ''he ''is the one in charge. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Nightmare is a very powerful being. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Nightmare's strength allows him to lift up to 4 tons with just one arm. * Teleportation: Nightmare can use some of his energy to teleport. * Shapeshifting: Because Nightmare's body is mainly the slime creature, it can shapeshift into several forms. This power also makes him slightly invulnerable, as his body can reform. However, this also causes a major problem with Nightmare's anatomy. (See Symbiosis section) * Multiversal Travel: Nightmare, after learning for a while, learned how to travel through the multiverse, and he's very efficient at it. Abilities * Master Trickster: Nightmare is very good at tricking people. This also makes it easy to prank and/or scare them. He finds joy in doing so. Weapons * Nightmare's only weapon is his body in general. Symbiosis Nightmare has formed a symbiotic relationship with the slime creature that he saved by offering his body energy. It it now part of him, and makes up his body. Both of them are physically incapable of separating now. While this relationship does offer Nightmare all of his powers, and is greatly beneficial, there is one very awkward and weird side effect. Because the creature that is now part of him is a slime creature, and is female, its anatomy causes a problem. Whenever large portions of slime are divided from Nightmare due to him being attacked, these separated portions eventually grow into new hybrid creatures. This happens because slime creatures typically birth their young through division. The creature that is joined with Nightmare feeds on his energy, and somehow extracts DNA from him, which causes the slime portions separated from Nightmare's main body to grow into the hybrids. In a way, this makes the hybrids the offspring of Nightmare and the slime creature that he is joined with, even though the two never actually engage in any romantic activity, nor intend for the hybrids to be born. As for what happens to the hybrids after being born, they are detected by the G.O.T.M.'s radar, and safely recovered from whatever universe they were born in. They are taken to the Ultra Dimension, and kept isolated. Relationships Allies Slime Creature The slime creature that Nightmare has joined his body with now offers him a mutually beneficial symbiotic relationship. This means that both he and the slime creature benefit from it. While the creature does feed on Nightmare's energy like a parasite, his energy is seemingly endless, so it doesn't harm him. Meanwhile, because the creature is now formed with his anatomy, he has incredible power. Enemies Error Nightmare and Error have crossed paths before, mainly because Error wanted to recruit Nightmare as a minion. However, upon being offered, Nightmare refused. Eventually Error threatened Dream, Nightmare's twin sister, and Nightmare became infuriated and violently attacked Error, causing the glitch to run. Neutral Dream Dream and Nightmare are two siblings with a rivalry. This is often shown whenever they meet up. Despite the bickering, and all the battle, Nightmare still cares for Dream. He was even angered when Error tried erasing her. Gallery Category:Lincolns Category:Dreamscape House